


Escape

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words rear, dump and pleasant (and no, it's not about that, I promise).





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun when we got the words for today, but I managed to write a drabble without any pooping at all xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) blog over on tumblr, where we post drabble challenges every monday, wednesday and friday. Come join us!
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171386317412))

“I’ll take the rear,” Kira whispered and Derek nodded.

He took Stiles’ arm and slowly sneaked forward, his senses out.

“What a dump-,” Stiles started and Derek slapped his hand over his mouth. Stiles eyes went comically round as Derek shushed him, but then he nodded and they kept going.

Derek didn’t relax until they were in the car, driving away from the hunters’ hideout.

“Okay?” he asked.

“M’good now. That wasn’t pleasant at all,” Stiles said, his voice slurry from the drugs. “Thanks.”

“Always,” Derek said. He felt Kira’s eyes on him from the backseat and mumbled, “shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!


End file.
